Secrets
by Moonfairy1.0
Summary: Him there with her. I couldn’t watch it. I couldn’t do a thing. So I stopped looking at her. I tore away from her. Hermione and Draco had always lived through their letters to each other, but now that's not enough.
1. Chapter 1: frist letters

I remembered when it frist happened. It was fourth year at the Yule Ball. He gave me 'The Look'. The one that says: 'I am head over heels in love with you.' At frist it was disturbing, when he would look at me like that. Slowly, very slowly, I began to become more comfortable.

Then, when he stopped looking at me, I felt a feeling that startled me. It was longing. I longed for him to notice me in the way he had. I longed for his eyes to linger on me a half-second longer than anyone else. I longed for his pale eyes to look into mine from across the room. I longed for him to hold me close.

I hated him. No, I just disliked him in the beginning. Then I woke up one morning and I found he was a lot more likeable. Even, possibly, loveable. I know it sounds Corny, but true love does sound that way. I longed for him day and night. I knew it was taboo, but I couldn't control my self. Slowly, bit by bit, I was head over heels for him. I sat at my study longing for him. I held the letters he wrote to me close.

I remember the frist time I saw the look in her eyes. It was in my third year. She had slapped me. From out of nowhere came her hand to my face. I looked at her after she hit me, and I saw, of all things, regret. I was confused.

I though about that slap for a long time. I know it sounds weird, but what I remember most about it was the smell. She must have been wearing perfume because she smell like. . .like. . . the closest word is heaven. I couldn't drive it out of my mind. I tried not to be drawn in. I knew I would be killed if it went further. I couldn't help myself but I felt in love. I know it sounds Corny, but true love does sound that way. I fell madly head over heels in love at the Yule ball. When I saw her their my heart. . . well. . .woke up. I saw everything in a new light. Our differences didn't matter. I couldn't take me eyes off her. Every now and then our eyes would meet and we stare at each other. She always brake it off with a disturbed look. After this would happen then what? Harry Potter, the gallant, the brave, the golden boy, the pain in the ass would always cast me a dirty look then go to her. I couldn't stand it. Him there with her. I couldn't watch it. I couldn't do a thing. So I stopped looking at her. I tore away from her.

Until one day I couldn't stand it anymore I wrote all my feeling on a piece of paper. It was a fifth year then. I sunk it into one of her bags where she would read it. I remember the terror of how she would respond. I sat at my desk thinking looking at a picture of her. Don't ask.

I remember his first letter. I found it in my bag after potions one day. It was in my transfiguration book in a plain white envelope with the letters D and M on the back. Harry came up behind me and asked what I had so I mentioned that Cho was looking for him. He left right away. I knew I couldn't open it in the hall so I went back to my dormitory. I slowly opened it fearing what was inside. It read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am sorry for everything I have ever said or done to hurt you. I will not name anything because that will leave wounds. I know I have hurt you in the past and I deeply regret it. Hermione I know you do hate me, but I want you to know that I do not hate you. In fact I really lov, to soon, like you a lot. I have tried hard to hide it but I can do so no longer. It's tearing me up on the inside. I don't except you ever to like or even talk to me but I want you know how I feel. I'll understand if you send some one to hurt me, I probably would. I just wanted to let you know._

_You have all my Love,_

_Draco_

I read it over and over to myself again and wrote back.

_Dear Draco,_

_I got you're letter and I felt that I need to write back. Firstly, I forgive you. Secondly, I don't hate you and I never send someone to hurt you. I really like you too. There is a problem though. We're forbidden to even think about being friends much less see each other. I hate that it's so but it is._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_


	2. Chapter 2: compilcation

A/n– this story is based off of a Hermione/Draco youtube video to my dirty little secret

Chapter 2

_Dear Hermione,_

_Your last letter filled me with joy. I'm glad th know that you do not hate me. Your different from every one else at this school. Your smart, witty, and your beautiful. Although I would never ad_mit _to that in public it how I feel. I look forward to seeing you in passing and hate when I don't see you, but you and I both know it would be disastrous to see each other._

_Forever yours,_

_Draco_

Hermione put the letter in her pocket after reading it to keep it safe when she left the dormitory. She thought as she walked along the halls. She had reread the letter for the fifth time and every time she tried to write one back someone would find her.

"Hermione." a voice called out. She turned around and Ron was running to towards her.

"Yes." she said waiting for him to catch up.

"I was wondering. . .if you. . .want to. . .that is. . .go out with me?" said Ron. Hermione froze.

"Uh, Ron. . .you see. . .well. . ." started Hermione but a cruel voice cut in.

"Little baby Weasley asking the Muggle out." it said in a mockingly sweet voice "How sweet."

"Shut up Draco." said Ron

"Well this even low for you." said Draco "Asking out a Muggle born."

"Ron." said Hermione looking directly at Draco "I would love nothing more than to go out with you."

Draco's face dropped and Hermione stuck out her tongue as she walked back to the common room with a bewilder Ron.

"I can't believe he would say though things." Hermione said aloud to her self.

"It's Draco, Hermione." said Ron regaining his composure. "When has he not said stuff like that."

"Your right." said Hermione with a tear in her eye. 'Was it a lie. Were the letters fake.' she thought. Ron and Harry were always saying never trust a Slytherin.

She left me there opened mouthed. I couldn't believe she said yes to that. . .that. . . Weasley. I mean there was nothing good about him. How could she do that. Had her letters been a lie. Where they fake. Dad always said never trust a Mud blood.


End file.
